battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital Supremacy Hotfix
The Capital Supremacy Hotfix is a minor update to DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, April 3, 2019 intended to fix gameplay bugs and stability issues introduced in the Capital Supremacy Update. Notable changes included: *Reduction in damage of Anakin Skywalker's Retribution and Passionate Strike abilities *Lowered ARC Trooper's Power Blast damage (150->140) to prevent One-Hit Kills against Assault, Officer & Specialist *Raised the Commando Droid's E-5 end damage (21->30) to increase the weapon's effective range *Addition of fail-safe scripts to reduce the chances of unreactive spawning when transitioning between Ground and Capital Ship phases in Capital Supremacy. *Addition of tentative fixes for online AI causing server crashes on Capital Supremacy. Opening Comments Hey Everyone, It’s always a nervous time within the team when a big new piece of content leaves the safety of the team and finds its way into your hands. We always felt that Capital Supremacy was shaping up to be a great addition to Star Wars™ Battlefront II and we’ve been really happy with the feedback we’ve had so far. In this hotfix we’ve got some changes going live that will address game stability. One of the biggest issues we’ve been targeting has been when you find yourself stuck on the deploy screen within the second phase transition of Capital Supremacy. We’ve added some fail-safes which we believe will lower the risk of this from happening and will be monitoring the situation closely. The AI in Capital Supremacy is a brand-new system and is located online, or server side. We believe they were causing some of the crashes we were seeing and have added some fixes we believe should address this. Anakin Skywalker has had a minor balancing pass, affecting the damage and cooldown values of his abilities. We felt that while being the Chosen One, he needed some minor changes in order to try and bring balance. Reception to the new reinforcements has been really good and we’ve got some tweaks that are being included based on your feedback. We’ve lowered the damage slightly of Power Blast while raising the end damage of the E-5. As always, please do keep your feedback coming. The Star Wars Battlefront II Team Patch Notes *Added fail-safe scripts to reduce the chances of unreactive spawning when transitioning between Ground and Capital Ship phases in Capital Supremacy. *Additional server logging has been implemented to further diagnose spawning issues. *Added tentative fixes for online AI causing server crashes on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed a rendering issue that would occasionally cause the client to crash. *Balanced damage and cooldown values for Anakin's abilities: **Reduced Retribution choke damage (86->75 points per second) **Reduced Retribution push damage (80->75 points per second) **Reduced Passionate Strike first damage (50->40) **Reduced Passionate Strike last damage (150->130) **Increased Passionate Strike cooldown (12->13) **Reduced Heroic Might base damage (100->70) *Balanced damage values for Infiltrator weapons: **Lowered Power Blast damage (150->140) to prevent One-Hit Kills against Assault, Officer & Specialist **Raised E-5 end damage (21->30) to increase the weapon's effective range *Fixed an issue where players who join an ongoing match would occasionally get no audio during the boarding cinematic in Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue that would prevent the ARC Trooper from gaining progress when playing on Phase 1 maps (Kamino: Cloning Facility and Geonosis: Trippa Hive). *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul's Choke Hold ability would occasionally be inaccurately activated from a distance when being used at the same time as another Hero's ability. *Fixed an issue that prevented players from completing the Scoped achievement when playing as a Specialist, when fulfilling the criteria against AI on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue where Rey and Finn's ability UI for the Insight and Undercover abilities would not always be fully visible. *Revised the ping color of the ARC Trooper's Helmet Scanner ability for consistency. *Fixed an issue where Geonosians would occasionally be seen flying through the ground on Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)